Orgie chocolatée
by ckerwick
Summary: Enolan, jeune emo accro au chocolat et son petit ami qui profite de sa faiblesse, le week end de Pâques. Attention OS YAOI.


_Premier Os que j'écris depuis mes début. Expérience intéressante que je réitèrerai avec plaisir. Il se révèle assez complexe de se restreindre qu'à un bout d'histoire et un petit nombre de page. =)_

_Ici, les personnages résultent de mon imagination, j'en fais donc ma propriété et de droit. =D._

_Je ne déragoge pas à mes habitudes et une fois de plus mes en scène un couple gay. Cependant, cet OS ne contient aucune slash ( aucune relation sexuelle )._

**~°O°~**

**ORGIE DE CHOCOLATS**

_-Je vous souhaite à tous de passer une bonne Pâques !_

Le professeur, que l'on devine d'histoire-géographie à la carte accrochée au tableau, aux cheveux poivre et sel, libère ses élèves légèrement en avance. Il estime que les collégiens se sont montrés relativement calme à la veille de ce week end prolongé. De plus cela l'arrange car il jouit lui aussi du congé.

La classe de 3e jusqu'ici attentive s'emplit de brouhaha, d'exclamations, de bruits de chaises que l'on traîne pour ranger sous la table, de stylos que l'on fourre rapidement dans la trousse, de cahiers que l'on jette négligemment dans le sac que l'on ferme d'un geste sec.

Un groupe de trois jeunes vêtus de manière originales, les vêtements moulants leur corps d'adolescent. Le plus extravagant étant leur coiffure artistique parsemée de mèches de couleur, bleu pour l'un, rose pour l'une des jeunes filles et rouge pour la seconde. Les yeux noisettes du garçon, comme ses deux amies, sont cerclés de noirs, cou, poignets et doigts arborant de nombreux bijoux en tout genre. Les visages fins de chacun porte au minimum deux piercings.

Tandis que le trio papote gaiement en passant devant le bureau de leur enseignant, en train de ranger tranquillement ses affaires, celui-ci les interpelle en sortant un sachet de plastique bruyant, transparent et coloré, de sa sacoche de cuir.

_-Enolan !_

L'interpelé tourne la tête en direction de l'homme pour apercevoir qu'il lui tend un sachet rempli d'œufs entourés de papier aluminium de diverses couleurs flashs.

_-Merci Monsieur, dit-il en retour un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres illuminant son visage aux traits fins._

Au grille de l'établissement scolaire règne un tohu-bohu de tous les diables, les élèves des différents niveaux se pressant tous en même temps, à la sortie trop étroite pour désengorger efficacement le flot impatient. Patiemment, le susnommé Enolan avance en compagnie de ses deux amis, légèrement en retrait de la masse, en grignotant un œuf chocolaté. Quelques minutes plus tard trois garçons s'ajoutent au trio.

_-Eno, Pâque n'a pas encore pointé le bout de son nez que tu te goinfre déjà de chocolat, le chamaille un des nouveaux arrivants en avisant le paquet dans une de ses mains et la confiserie dans l'autre._

Pour seul réponse l'adolescent lui tire la langue, avale ce qui lui reste de la friandise et s'empresse d'en entamer une seconde sous les rires de ses amis.

Dix minutes plus tard et non sans avoir jouer des coudes, ils apprécient de se retrouver sur la place faisant face à l'établissement et sur laquelle, différents groupes s'éparpillent. Enolan devance ses camarades de quelques pas et rejoint un autre jeune homme, châtain, beau garçon, le visage froid lui conférant un charme plein de mystère de celui qui attire. Il se soulève sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres et échange un bref baisé, à la fin duquel le plus grand fronce les sourcils.

_-Du chocolat ?! L'interroge-t-il quant à la provenance de la gourmandise fétiche de son petit ami._

_-Monsieur Alain me l'a offert comme chaque année, plaide en sa faveur Enolan en soulevant le paquet, comme pièce à conviction, pour l'offrir au regard du châtain. _

Ses s'accrochent à ceux du jeune emo pour s'assurer de la véracité de la confession. Les amis du collégiens se mêlent au couple se moquant du plus petit et de son goût un peu trop prononcé pour le chocolat.

L'arrivée de Noé marque notre départ. Main dans la main nous prenons la direction de chez Yuri comme la plupart des vendredi. Je m'étonne de son silence.

_-Quelques chose ne va pas, s'inquiète le brun en resserrant momentanément la prise de ses doigts sur ceux de son copain._

_-Non, rien du tout, le rassure Yuri en déposant un baisé sur sa tempe. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?_

Malgré son scepticisme, il raconte sa journée avec enthousiasme, le second l'écoutant en souriant à certaines scènes énoncées. Enolan paraît être un adolescent à l'aise dans ses baskets, souriant, insouciant et pipelette. Cependant Yuri connait le deuxième visage de son compagnon et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se concentre moins sur la conversation en cours que sur ses pensées.

Les parents de mon chéri ne sont pas présents me permettant d'être complètement à l'aise. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à faire comme chez moi, néanmoins, bien qu'ils soient des gens simples et charmants, je n'ose jamais accepté les gâteaux qu'on me propose.

_-Yuri ! Je peux avoir un Kit Kat s'il te plaît ?! Quémande le jeune emo en trouvant son petit ami dans la cuisine leur servant un jus de fruit._

Il colle son corps frêle à celui plus masculin de sa moitié dans le but de l'amadouer plus facilement.

_-Installes-toi dans ma chambre, je t'apporte ça._

Trop heureux qu'il accepte ma demande, je ne prends pas garde à l'offre un peu trop alléchante. Je ne réalise le canular qu'une fois le piège correctement installé et donc empêchant toute fuite.

_-Demain, un pote organise une soirée et je ne veux pas y aller seul, dit-il en s'installant en face du collégien dont les traits se sont durcis à l'annonce._

_-Qui as-tu invités ?_

_-Toi._

_-Tu sais que je n'aime pas me retrouver au milieu d'inconnus, se renfrogne le brun en buvant son jus de fruit oubliant la sucrerie qu'il a préalablement demandé. On va encore croire que je suis coincé, marmonne-t-il dans sa barde pour appuyer un peu plus son refus._

Yuri sourit au comportement de l'androgyne puisque ses réflexions tournent depuis le matin sur un moyen de persuader sa moitié de l'y accompagner malgré ses réticences. Au départ, il pensait jouer avec la jalousie d'Enolan puis une autre idée, plus efficace, s'était imposée comme la solution. Dans sa tête tout une mise en scène s'est établie. D'Après ses calculs, il ne peut pas refuser, si le contraire se produit, il s'inquièterai de la santé mentale de son compagnon.

Sous les yeux soupçonneux du brun, il dépose tour à tour leur verre sur le plateau, ce derniers termine en sécurité sur le sol. A partir de cet instant, les écrous de son plan se meuvent les uns après les autres au fur et à mesure de son avancement.

_-J'ai un marché à te proposer, débute-t-il les réjouissances en s'avançant à quatre pattes félinement._

Ca ne présage rien de bon. Je vois dans ses yeux sa petite lueur déterminée, celle à laquelle je ne peux pas résister car elle sous-entend des plans machiavéliques auxquels, je ne parviens jamais à me soustraire.

_-Accompagnes-moi à la soirée, réitère-t-il sa proposition, poursuivant son ascension forçant son partenaire à s'allonger sur le matelas._

_-Yuri, grogna Enolan en retour toujours pas décidé à faire d'efforts de son propre chef._

Le châtain de sa langue lèche la lèvre de l'adolescent couché sous lui, en s'installant entre ses jambes. Les bouches se soudent dans un baisé où la passion et la tendresse se mêlent. L'investigateur de l'échange cesse leur activité buccale, récoltant un grognement mécontent de la part de son partenaire. Yuri lui bloque les deux poignets au-dessus de la tête et reprend l'énoncé du marché d'une voix suave tout en frôlant la bouche de son vis-à-vis, de la sienne.

_-Viens avec moi et dimanche soir, je t'offre une orgie de chocolat, achève-t-il d'expliquer les conditions en caressant les poignets prisonniers de ses pouces._

Si j'en doutais encore voilà la preuve, mon copain est un monstre. Comment voulez-vous que je résiste à une telle proposition ?! Je voue un véritable culte au chocolat. On m'offrirai la possibilité de me nourrir que de ça sans aucune conséquence pour ma santé, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde pour accepter. Je constate que Yuri ne l'a pas oublié et se sert remarquablement bien de l'information.

_-Ok, je t'accompagne, souffle la pauvre victime fataliste comme si il n'avait aucune autre possibilité._

Le lendemain après-midi, une partie de ses amis réunis dans sa chambre supportent ses ronchonnements incessants contre son mesquin de petit ami qui ne respecte pas ses choix et le force, par d'horribles procédés, à accepter tous ces caprices.

_-Eno, n'abuse pas, considère comme un coup de pouce pour surpasser ton angoisse, dit l'adolescent qui la veille avait été le dernier à rejoindre la petite bande._

_-Je ne suis pas à l'aise au milieu d'étranger, je n'y peux rien !_

_-Cesse de penser à ça, concentre toi plutôt sur ta récompense, l'encourage la jeune fille aux mèches roses en savourant une sucette assise en tailleur sur le lit de son hôte._

_-Tu devrais être content que Yuri veuille se montrer avec toi, ça prouve certaines choses, remarque un second garçon en feuilletant un magazine Rock, assis sur le sol son dos reposant contre le tour de lit._

Enolan reste muet devant l'affirmation. En effet si l'on prend les choses sous cette angle le marché paraît plus légitime. Penaud, il se laisse tomber sur la chaise de son bureau et expire tout l'air de ses poumons.

_-Quentin, la prochaine fois, tu évites de le défendre maintenant, je me sens con._

_-Fais l'effort d'arrêter de te plaindre et de ramener tout à toi et de mon côté, je ne te balancerai plus tes quatre vérités aussi crument, répondit son ami en souriant exagérément pour accentuer son immaturité._

Vexé des paroles proférées par son ami, Enolan boude dans son coin pendant un petit moment réfléchissant à ce que celui qu'il appel « Quentin » venait de lui révéler. Quand, il y repense, il se plaibt souvent que Yuri ne le présente pas à ses amis et n'hésite pas à le suspecter des pires agissements, à tord puisque son copain lui a plusieurs fois proposé de l'accompagner à des fêtes, invitation qu'il décline systématiquement.

_-Vous m'aidez à choisir ma tenue ?_

Ses trois comparses comprirent que le brun voyait là où ils voulaient en venir et acceptèrent volontiers de lui prêter main forte dans un domaine où ils excellent.

Trois heures plus tard, il ne manque plus que le maquillage pour peaufiner l'ensemble, il accentue la forme en amande de ses yeux, héritée des origines japonaises de sa mère, rehaussant la couleur de ses pupilles au couleur de sa gourmandise de prédilection.

Lorsque tinte la sonnette de l'entrée et que son père annonce son petit ami, il s'asperge de son parfum. Un sifflement appréciateur lui apporte un sourire séducteur.

_-Suis-je assez présentable ?_

Tandis qu'il se détourne de son armoire en écartant les bras offrant une vision complète de sa tenue de soirée, il perd tout en train à la vue de celui qui porte un regard appréciateur sur sa personne.

_-Tu t'habilles toujours ainsi quand tu participe à des fêtes ? Dit-il en détaillant son copain de sa coupe de cheveux à ces baskets, en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Préférais-tu que j'adopte le mode Pouilleux ? Répond Yuri par une autre question, sans se départir de son léger sourire._

Il m'énerve à filtrer ses sentiments, car les traits de son visage ne les dépeignent que trop rarement et le ton de sa voix ne le trahit jamais. A se sujet, il se moque toujours de moi puisque par rapport à lui, je ressemble à un véritable livre ouvert. En ce moment, la jalousie agit à mes dépends, elle ne souffre d'aucune emprise de ma part.

_-Si je saisis bien, tu m'empêche de bien me saper, par contre toi tu ne te gêne pas, observe le châtain ironiquement en calant son épaule contre le chambranle de la porte dans une pose décontracté._

_-Aucun doute ne plane quant à mon homosexualité, marmonne Enolan dans sa barbe, à l'origine pour lui-même._

Une expression neutre plaquée sur son visage masculin, le lycéen d'une poussé repositionne son corps à la verticale par rapport au sol et se rapproche d'un pas sûr de son compagnon.

_-Les gens manquent de preuves pour ne serait-ce qu'en douter, se défend posément Yuri, dont l'ouïe semble fine, en posant ses mains sur les hanches du brun. Cependant, je ne démens jamais ceux qui soupçonnent les raisons de mon célibat prolongé._

Les doigts enlacés, le couples s'approchent d'une maison d'où émane des cris, des rires, le bourdonnement d'une sono dont le son dépasse le nombre de décibels requis pour le bon fonctionnement des tympans et un nombre important de silhouettes bougeant dans tous les sens à travers les fenêtres offertes à la rue. Etonnamment, malgré le bruit leur hôte perçoit le bruit de la sonnerie puisqu'il les accueille un verre à la main, chaleureusement.

Jusque là, je parvenais à repousser mon stress en m'admonestant le calme tant que nos pieds ne foulaient par le parquet de chez son pote. Maintenant que mes converses rencontre le tapis de l'entrée, que le bruit m'assourdit et que mes yeux portent leur attention sur la masse grouillante, mon cœur s'emballe et je ne le retiens pas. Je resserre ma prise sur la main de Yuri, il dépose une léger baiser sur ma bouche et me tire à sa suite sans aucune résistance de ma part.

Le binôme ne se décolle pas de la soirée, adoptant un comportant de couple similaires à ceux présents. Enolan dans les bras de son copain, se sentant protégé, se détend légèrement, si il discute peu avec les autres jeunes, il rigole ouvertement des anecdotes ou petites taquineries que se balancent son copain et ses amis.

Un slow retentit dans la pièce et à ma grande surprise Yuri m'invite d'un chuchotement à l'oreille. J'accepte enthousiaste de partager un tête-à-tête, le premier de la soirée, en sa compagnie. J'en profite pour presser mon corps contre le sien et entoure étroitement sa nuque de mes bras, signifiant à toutes les greluches qui le matent depuis notre arrivée, que _mon_ copain n'est pas un cœur à prendre.

_-Ta jalousie me touche, chéri, susurre le première posant possessivement ses mains sur les fesses de son petit ami, dont le jean moulant souligne trop généreusement ses formes à son goût._

_-Yuri, tes mains …_

_-Tu me reprochais de cacher mon homosexualité, me semble-t-il, rappelle-t-il les paroles échangées avant leur départ._

Tous les regards convergent dans notre direction et me mettent mal à l'aise. La plupart se pose la même question « fille ou garçons ?» donc, ils me dévisagent encore plus si possible pour résoudre le mystère de mon identité. Et pour ne rien arranger, à la fin de la chanson, Yuri m'embrasse passionnément. Au moins si certaines nourrissaient encore des doutes ou des espoirs, elles sont fixées.

Les heures passent et la fatigue gagne du terrain. Enolan mène rapidement un combat acharner contre le sommeil qui menace de l'envahir. Installer confortablement contre son copain, lui-même assis sur le canapé du salon, il ne participe plus que mollement aux échanges pourtant dynamiques des lycéens qui les entourent. La carotte qui le maintient éveillé et la promesse d'une euphorie chocolatée dans les heures à venir. Dans son rêve éveillé, il se délecte déjà de la sensation du cacao sucré sur son palé, fondant progressivement sur sa langue.

_-'No, on va rentrer, le prévient Yuri en caressant du bout des doigts son avant bras._

_-Déjà ! S'exclame faiblement le brun méché de bleu en s'obligeant à ouvrir grand ses paupière dans un soucis de crédibilité._

_-Tu croule sous la fatigue, lui signifie le corps chaud contre lequel, il se blottit._

Sur le chemin du retour, je me fais la réflexions que je me suis monter le bourrichon inutilement parce que les copains de Yuri se révèlent sympas, bien qu'un peu bourrus. Je ne répèterai pas tous les week end le même programme car les fêtes sont des évènements que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement surtout lorsque elles relèvent plus de beuveries que de soirées dansantes. Par contre, à l'avenir, je montrerai moins de réticence à rencontrer ses potes. Preuve faite que le chocolat n'apporte que des bons points.

_-'No ! L'interpelle son voisin pour attirer son attention. Tu mérite une récompense._

Après une fouille dans ses poches de blouson, il expose trois carrés bombés chacun protégé par du papier aluminium de couleur rose fluo. De étoiles scintillent dans les pupilles jusqu'ici éteintes par la fatigue. Sans se faire prier le jeune emo s'empare de ses friandises favories et les enfourne un par un dans sa bouche en poussant des soupirs satisfaits. Décidément que ne ferait-il pas pour revivre cette sensation du réconfort après l'effort. Il salive d'avance à ce qu'il l'attend à son réveil, s'imaginant trôner au milieu d'un parterre d'œufs et de lapins au doux cacao.

Une odeur familière s'infiltre dans mes narines et m'éveille tout en douceur. Mon ventre me somme de me lever, en grondant mais il manque de persuasion, ma couette me présente des arguments qui satisfont mieux ma paraisse. Néanmoins, l'absence de chaleur corporelle émanant de ma bouillotte personnelle m'alerte. Tandis que, je m'injectait mentalement une dose de courage afin de me renseigner sur la position de mon chéri, un poids m'annonce qu'il se situe juste au-dessus de moi. Une langue taquine m'oblige à ôter la couverture de mon buste pour profiter au mieux de l'échange.

En acceptant l'intrusion de la langue de son copain dans sa bouche, il goûte à la pâte à tartiné préalablement déposé dessus. Dans un plaisir non feint, il la happe goulument et la nettoie consciencieusement de toute la substance sucrée brunâtre.

_-Si chaque réveil avait ce goût …, rêvasse le collégien en se pourléchant les lèvres._

_-Ne nourrit pas trop d'espoir, c'est spécialement et exclusivement pour Pâques, le ramène sur terre Yuri, tout en en s'asseyant sur les hanches d'un Enolan bougon à l'annonce._

Le châtain toujours vêtu de son seul caleçon, faisant office de pyjama, s'empare d'un pot en verre de bonne taille sur lequel, on lit l'inscription « Nutella ». Il y plonge son index, en encrant son regard suave dans son de son accro de petit copain, puis l'en sort recouvert de pâte pour le porter à son bouche, dans une sensualité non feinte.

Ce qui s'avéra notre première étreinte charnelle refléta parfaitement ce week end de Pâques, remplit de saveur chocolatée. Yuri a pris un soin particulier à tenir fidèlement sa promesse et nous offrit une orgie, soit du sexe que je lui accorde bien volontiers pour lui faire plaisir, et du chocolat, systématiquement présent dans nos langoureuses activités de ce dimanche. Nous n'imaginions pas Pâques et notre première rapport aussi délicieux.

Le lundi Enolan, rentré chez lui la veille, accompagne ses parents, l'esprit encore engourdit de l'activité intime partagé avec son petit-ami, au pavillon de sa grand-mère où chaque année à la même date se réunit sa famille paternelle. Dans la journée son portable vibre contre sa cuisse.

**_Yuri 3_**

_Joyeuse Pâques, mon chéri_

_Vivement l'année prochaine_

_Pour une nouvelle orgie chocolatée ;)_

Sa bouche se fendit d'un grand sourire, il pianota rapidement une réponse de son crue :

_Tu ne dénigreras plus jamais ma sainteté _

_=D_

_Merci pour ce merveilleux Pâques_

_Tu as réalisé mon fantasme_

_Toi et du Chocolat *-*_

_-Enolan ! L'appel sa grand-mère pour qu'il lève le nez vers elle._

Elle tenait dans ses bras un gros œuf en chocolat et un sachet plus petit contenant un mélange de cacao blanc, noir et au lait, aux formes diverses. Il embrasse bruyamment sa mamie sur la joue et la remercie aux anges. L'orgie continue, mais cette fois-ci, il apprécie seul et la saveur seule du savoureux cacao.


End file.
